Pokemon Zero Gravity Tom I
by GravityLoL
Summary: Historia o tym, jak raz zabrakło bohatera który powinien uchronić świat od katastrofy która wypchnęła planetę z jej orbity. W roku 2025, bliźnięta Power i Elise Rivalsowie rozpoczynają swoją opowieść, pełną śmiechu, przyjaźni i miłości, ale także łez, śmierci i krwi. M DLA MOCNYCH AKCENTÓW W KOLEJNYCH ROZDZIAŁACH! \ DUŻO OC, MIESZANINA MANGI/ANIME/GIER
1. Prolog

Pokemony. Niezwykłe istoty zamieszkujące ten świat. Są ich dziesiątki, setki i każdego dnia, odkrywane są nowe gatunki. Od zarania dziejów, człowiek i pokemon pracowali ze sobą ramię w ramię dla wspólnego celu. Pomagamy sobie wszędzie, w pracy, w domu, bawimy się i opiekujemy się sobą nawzajem, pokemony są nieodłączną częścią tego świata. Pokemony służą też do walk, gdzie współpracują razem ze swoimi trenerami, którzy rywalizują ze sobą o tytuł Mistrza Pokemonów. Lecz tak samo jak istnieje dobro, istnieje także zło. Na kartach historii pojawiali się złoczyńcy, chcący niewolić, gnębić, niszczyć, posiadać, plugawić, tak czy siak, chodziło o zło. Za każdym jednak razem, z tłumu wyłaniał się bohater, gotów stanąć do walki z tyranem. Lecz zdarzyło się raz, że tego bohatera zabrakło. W roku 2015, w ciągu krótkiej chwili, cała planeta nagle wypadła z orbity i została pozbawiona słonecznego światła. Świat pozbawiony światła zaczął się zmieniać. Ludzie popadli w panikę, pojawiły się różne sekty i wierzenia które zapewniały że to wszystko kara od Bogów dla ludzkości by się zmieniła. Nie było wiadomych żadnych szczegółów. Nic. Panikujące społeczeństwo uspokoił rząd i mimo że naukowcom udało się wynaleźć tymczasowe rozwiązanie to i tak planeta zaczęła krążyć w kierunku otchłani kosmosu a ludzkość wraz z Pokemonami stoczyła się na skraj swojej dawnej świetności. Wiele gatunków Pokemonów zmieniło się w legendy, wiele owoców stało się rarytasem a kwiaty i rośliny są hodowane sztucznie w specjalnych szklarniach. Pomimo że ziemia oddaliła się od swojej dawnej pozycji tylko o 10 km, to zmiany jakie zaszły są znaczne i dla niektórych katastrofalne. Mamy rok 2025, wrzesień, miasteczko Twinleaf. Tutaj zaczyna się nasza opowieść…

* * *

JUŻ JUTRO PIERWSZY ROZDZIAŁ!


	2. Rozdział I

**I jest pierwszy rozdział, taki nijaki ale spokojnie, następny będzie i dłuższy i ciekawszy, zwyczajnie muszę się rozkręcić. Miłej lektury.**

* * *

_Rozdział I_

Ciemność. Obezwładniająca, dusząca i przytłaczająca ciemność. Nagle błysk, krótki i słaby jednak w mroku wyglądający na potężny.

-Halo?!

Nie poznawał swojego głosu. Był jakby zmęczony, ochrypnięty, słaby. W mroku coś widać, coś czerwonego, lśniącego…to nie jest jednak krew, to włosy. Burza rudych włosów, gorących niczym płomienie.

-Hej!

Woła tą osobę jednak głos jest zbyt słaby. Po chwili rudowłosa osoba znika w mroku, a on upada na kolana, czuje w piersi kłujący, piekący ból. Całe jego ciało wiotczeje i upada na zimną, mokrą posadzkę.

-Co do…

Po chwili słyszy w mroku jakiś dźwięk. Kroki. Ktoś lub coś się do niego zbliża. Pomimo że całe jego ciało było ociężałe, zdołał podnieść delikatnie głowę. Ujrzał kobietę w czarnych ciuchach, to była ta rudowłosa którą dostrzegł w mroku. Nie dostrzegł szczegółów, zauważył jednak że po jej policzku spływają łzy, lśniąc w ciemności.

-Tak bardzo mi przykro…

Po chwili krzyk kolejnej kobiety, huk strzału z pistoletu, ogromny, palący ból i … cisza.

***Twinleaf, 15 wrzesień 2025, godzina 1:47***

-WAAH!

Chłopak przebudził się ze snu, cały zlany potem, z sercem bijącym niczym młot pneumatyczny. Cały był zlany potem i przerażony. Pomacał się szybko po swoim ciele, szukając otworu wlotowego dla kuli która mogła w nim utknąć.

_To tylko sen, weź się uspokój!_ Po mentalnym spoliczkowaniu się chłopak usiadł w łóżku i schował twarz w dłoniach.

-Kurna, co ja jadłem że mam takie sny? – wymamrotał do siebie. Po chwili poczuł coś mokrego, dotykającego jego dłoń.

Odsłaniając oczy dojrzał zarys Pokemona z czerwonymi ślipiami i żółtymi pręgami na ciele.

-Umbreon, Przepraszam że cię obudziłem stary. – przeprosił cicho głaskając Pokemona po głowie. Ten zmrużył oczy i podniósł delikatnie głowę by wydobyć z tej pieszczoty jeszcze więcej przyjemności.

-Znowu coś nieświeżego? – spytał drugi głos naprzeciw pokoju.

Z łóżka naprzeciwko wyłoniła się najpierw dłoń która zapaliła małą lampkę a po chwili postać usiadła w łóżku. Chłopak miał białą cerę i siwe włosy z szarymi oczami, miał na sobie teraz czarny podkoszulek i szare dresowe spodnie.

-Czy ja wiem Ziggy. – odpowiedział chłopak. – To nie był taki zwykły koszmar….

-Power, na kolację była pizza, pewnie nieświeże peperoni i tyle. – odparł Ziggy – Mnóstwo ludzi miewa koszmary po nieświeżym żarciu.

-Może masz rację. –westchnął Power spoglądając ponownie na Umbreona. Nie był do końca o tym przekonany. To było zbyt realne jak na zwykły sen.

Po chwili drzwi od ich pokoju się otwarły i stanęła w nich dziewczyna, brunetka z niebieskimi oczyma, około metra siedemdziesiąt z hakiem, w szarych bokserkach i ciemnoczerwonym topie i podłużną poduszką w dłoni. Mały nosek, zaokrąglony podbródek i pulchne, różowe policzki które w obecnej chwili nadęły się lekko. Miała lekko zaspany acz wkurzony wzrok który przeskakiwał z Ziggyego na Powera i z powrotem. Po chwili do pokoju przytuptał jej Espeon, machając z gracją swoim ogonem.

-Który się wydarł? – spytała lekko zła. Szarowłosy natychmiast wskazał na drugiego chłopaka, zauważając wiercący wzrok dziewczyny na sobie, Power spojrzał gniewnie na Ziggyego.

-Zdrajca. – burknął cicho po czym oberwał poduszką w twarz i opadł na łóżko

-Jeny, Power, wiesz dobrze że jutro mamy ciężki dzień a ty drzesz się w środku nocy. – wymamrotała Elise masując skronie.

-Odwal się Elise, dobrze wiesz że nie robię tego specjalnie. – odszczeknął Power.

Elise otwarła oczy i spojrzała gniewnie na chłopaka. Power miał długie i bujne, rozpuszczone niebieskie włosy, które sięgały mu aż do łopatek, te same niebiskie oczy co ona lecz bardziej wyraźne rysy twarzy i bardziej kwadratowy podbródek. Miał w tej chwili na sobie czarną koszulkę na krótki rękawek i ciemnoniebieskie bokserki z kieszeniami.

-Posuń się. – burknęła do niego podchodząc do jego łóżka. Power posłusznie się posunął, nie wiedząc co brunetka ma na myśli, jednak gdy podniosła ona kołdrę i usiadła na łóżku, było już za późno.

-Co do…?! O NIE, WYNOCHA! – warknął Power.

-Cicho bądź, to za karę że mnie obudziłeś. – syknęła brunetka po czym wsunęła nogi pod koc i położyła głowę na poduszce.

-Nie powinnaś tutaj spać, co jeśli ktoś cię zobaczy? – spróbował desperacko raz jeszcze chłopak. Elise obróciła się w jego stronę i pstryknęła go palcem w czubek nosa, na co Power podskoczył niczym porażony prądem.

-Deklu, jestem twoją siostrą bliźniaczką, nie przesadzaj zbytnio. Rany….nic dziwnego że wciąż jesteś prawiczkiem.

Power momentalnie zrobił się purpurowy na twarzy.

-A ty niby skąd to wiesz? – spytał ostro wkurzony.

Elise położyła się na plecach i założyła ręce za głowę z tryumfalnym uśmiechem

-Proszę cię, to widać na kilometr, zresztą, wystarczyło popatrzeć na twoją reakcję jak weszłam ci łóżka. P-R-A-W-I-C-Z-E-K.

Ziggy nie mógł się powstrzymać przed lekkim uśmiechem. Power i Elise to dość nietypowe bliźnięta, są do siebie podobni z charakteru jak i z zachowania, jednak, tak jak każde rodzeństwo potrafią w jednej chwili kochać się i być przykładem dla wszystkich tylko po to by w następnej skoczyć sobie do gardeł i zdemolować wszystko wokół. Ich Pokemony zaś, Umbreon i Espeon, zawsze były spokojne wobec siebie i swoich trenerów a czasami nawet doprowadzały ich do porządku. Momentami wyglądało to tak jakby to Pokemony były trenerami, a nie rodzeństwo. Oba pokemony leżały teraz wspólnie w dużym wiklinowym koszu i drzemały już słodko.

-Mam to gdzieś, gaś światło Ziggy. – prychnął wściekle Power kładąc się plecami do swojej siostry.

-Rozkaz. – odpowiedział melodyjnie Ziggy gasząc małą lampkę na stoliku nocnym.

Elise nie mogła się powstrzymać od kolejnego uśmieszku na jej twarzy.

***Godzina 6:12, Ranek***

Noc przebiegła spokojnie. Za oknami wstawał ranek, przedzierając świetliste promienie przez zasłony i firany mieszkańców. Power obudził się…

-AŁA!

…za sprawą kolejnej fangi od jego siostry. Przecierając bolący policzek, Power spojrzał najpierw na Elise – która jak zwykle śliniła się z kącika jej ust i rozłożona była na całe łóżko, przypychając go do ściany niczym sardynkę w konserwie – a następnie rozejrzał się po pokoju. Był to mały pokoik, białe ściany z plakatami pokemonów i aktorek oraz/lub modelek, niekoniecznie w pełnym ubraniu, dwa łóżka – przed jego łóżkiem znajdował się kosz ze śpiącymi pokemonami - stojące w kątach pokoju naprzeciwko sobie. Oboje mieli biurka obok łóżek, zaraz naprzeciw drzwi. Zaraz przy drzwiach każdy miał swoją małą szafkę z lustrem na drzwiach i małe komódki z ciuchami, po środku lewej ściany znajdowało się małe okno które napełniało się światłem. Pokoik mały i ciasny lecz własny.

-Nie…nie mogę więcej… - wymamrotała cicho Elise uśmiechając się przez sen.

Power spojrzał na zegar na swoim biurku. _15 Września, 6:15, trzeba stawać. _Uważając by nie obudzić swojej siostry, Power ostrożnie przesunął się w dół łóżka a następnie powoli się wysunął z niego na podłogę. _Do czego to doszło, bym musiał się wykradać z własnego łóżka. _Powoli wstając, przeciągnął się a następnie postanowił zaryzykować i obudzić bestię.

-Wstajemy ludzie, szkoda dnia. – powiedział podchodząc do Ziggyego i szturchając go w ramię po czym zrobił to samo ze swoją siostrą.

-Już, już. – zamamrotała Elise przewracając się plecami do niego. Ziggy ziewając podrapał się po policzku po czym podszedł do okna.

-Power, przyszedł.

Bliźnięta niczym z procy wystrzeliły do okna, niemalże wypychając z niego białowłosego. Ich okno dawało im widok na wejście do sierocińca i skrzynkę pocztową, która teraz była napełniana listami przesz listonosza. Oboje obserwowali uważnie jakie koperty wkłada do środka. Było to pierwsze drugie piętro więc nie mogli dokładnie wszystkiego zobaczyć ale koperta na jaką „polowali" była bardzo charakterystyczna. Listonosz po chwili wyjął ze skórzanej torby cztery listy, jeden z jaskrawożółtej kopercie, dwa w tradycyjnych białych i czwarty w lekkoczerwonej kopercie.

-Cholera jasna, znowu nic. – zaklął Power odchodząc od okna.

-Nie takie znowu nic, kolejne upomnienie do zapłaty kredytu dla państwa Trout. – powiedział Ziggy wzdychając.

-Kurde, czemu nic nie przychodzi? – spytała Elise zabierając swoją poduszkę z łóżka.

-Nie wiem. – odpowiedział Power podchodząc do swojej komody. – Mam jedynie nadzieję że coś prędko dostaniemy.

Elise i Ziggy spojrzeli po sobie z zakłopotanymi minami, nie wiedząc co dalej robić.

Sytuacja nie wygląda różowo. Sierociniec Wesołego Budewa w którym obecnie mieszkają jest na skraju upadku, od trzech miesięcy państwo Trout, jego właściciele, nie są w stanie spłacić kredytu który wzięli na przedłużenie życia sierocińca. Sam sierociniec jest ruiną, jeśli można to tak nazwać. Jest to stary, duży, kilkupiętrowy dom z kawalerkami, został jednak przerobiony przez miasto na sierociniec kiedy stary stał się za mały by pomieścić wszystkie dzieci. Skoro o dzieciakach mowa, teraz też jest ich tu za dużo i oboje musieli oddać swoje prawowite pokoje na rzecz mniejszych – Elise spała teraz w komórce a on i Ziggy gnieździli się w jednoosobowym pokoiku, oba pomieszczenia jedno obok drugiego – by młodziki miały miejsce do spania. A to był tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej.

-Kto idzie pytać się tym razem? – spytał Ziggy patrząc znów przez okno na skrzynkę.

-Ja pójdę. – zgłosiła się Elise. – Może uda mi się coś wyniuchać.

-No dobra, powodzenia. – powiedział pocieszająco Ziggy klepiąc ją po ramieniu.

-Dzięki. Espeon, idziemy.

Fioletowy lis poderwał się leniwie z kosza i przeciągając się doczłapał się do swojej pani, ta podrapała swoją podopieczną za uchem i po chwili obie wyszły z pokoju i powędrowały w dół.

Korytarze na drugim piętrze były szare i w niektórych miejscach miały wykruszone ściany. Większość dzieciaków jeszcze spała z powodu wolnej od szkoły soboty, jednak lada moment to się zmieni i korytarze zaroją się od dzieci, niektóre z nich chodziły w dziurawych ciuchach czy skarpetach albo bywały niedożywione. Wraz z bratem i Ziggym zawsze próbowali zdobyć jakieś jedzenie dla sierocińca, np. przemycając drugie śniadania ze szkoły. Podłoga składała się z małych, szarych płytek, tak samo jak schody. Pomimo że na ścianach wisiały różne obrazy dzieci i ich Pokemonów, to wszystko było szare i smutne. Hol był większym korytarzem pełnym wieszaków, tym co go wyróżniało były wielkie, mahoniowe drzwi i ciemnoczerwony dywan ciągnący się na całą jego długość. Przy drzwiach stał staruszek, mały w ciemnozielonych spodniach na czarnych szelkach, szarej bluzie zapinanej na guziki z podwiniętymi rękawami, szarymi, sumiastymi wąsami i wielkimi, okrągłymi okularami w czarnych, drucianych oprawkach. Mężczyzna był lekko przygarbiony i kościsty, jednak wiecznie się uśmiechał. W tej chwili mężczyzna znajdował się przy drzwiach wejściowych, miał on w swoich kościstych dłoniach listy które wyjął ze skrzynki, przeglądając jeden za drugim.

-Dobry panie Trout. – przywitała się Elise będąc na ostatnim schodku.

Mężczyzna momentalnie schował czerwoną kopertę pomiędzy innymi tak by nie było jej widać po czym skierował wzrok na Elise i uśmiechnął się promiennie. Pan Trout był złotym człowiekiem, pomimo sędziwego wieku i trudnego życia, był spokojnym i miłym człowiekiem, zawsze serdeczny dla swoich wychowanków, z wielką cierpliwością i wiedzą. Mimo że posturą przypominał raczej patyk, to jego postawa świadczyła raczej o solidnym i sędziwym dębie.

-Dzień dobry Elise, Espeon, moje słońca, dobrze spałyście?

-Niezbyt, chłopcy się trochę darli a zanim ich ustawiłam do porządku minęło trochę czasu. – odpowiedziała Elise przeciągając się delikatnie na co Espeon tylko miauknęła zgodnie. – Jest coś dla mnie albo Powera? – spytała patrząc na koperty w jego dłoni. Mężczyzna nerwowo opuścił koperty i pomachał spokojnie dłonią.

-Nic, same bzdury. – odpowiedział śmiejąc się smutno. Jednak ten wzrok jaki rzuciła sprawił że od razu się zorientował że ona wie.

Elise nie rozumiała tego, żadne z ich trójki nie mogło tego pojąć. Dlaczego państwo Trout tak uporczywie to ukrywa?

-Panie Trout, oboje wiemy że…

-Elise. – przerwał natychmiast mężczyzna. – Nie martwcie się, damy sobie radę. Zobaczycie.

Mężczyzna poklepał ją krzepiąco po ramieniu po czym podszedł do czarnych drzwi na końcu korytarza za którymi zniknął. Elise syknęła i tupnęła nogą, po czym wkurzona wróciła na górę do pokoju chłopców, którzy siedzieli na swoich łóżkach. Gdy tylko wkroczyła obydwoje poderwali na nią wzrok.

-I jak? – spytał białowłosy

-Klapa. – westchnęła Elise siadając obok brata. – Nawet nie dał mi się rozkręcić. – dodała drapiąc za uchem leżącą teraz u jej stóp Espeon. Power syknął i zaczął przygryzać paznokieć przy kciuku.

- Cholera jasna, te listy są nam potrzebne, to już prawie dwa tygodnie jak powinna przyjść odpowiedź!

-Jesteście naprawdę pewni że to jedyny sposób? – spytał Ziggy patrząc na nich z lekką obawą w głosie i oczach. Elise i Power westchnęli wspólnie i obdarzyli go współczującym uśmiechem.

-Ziggy, już o tym mówiliśmy, tak, to jedyne wyjście. – zaczęła spokojnie Elise - Jeśli dostaniemy się do PPF, będziemy mogli zapłacić rachunki i jakoś spłacić ten kredyt.

-Co miesiąc będziemy ci wysyłać większą część naszych wypłat, razem powinno starczyć na wszystko co potrzeba. – dodał Power.

Ziggy raz jeszcze niepewnie spojrzał na każde z bliźniąt, wciąż pełen wątpliwości. Plan zakładał że Power i Elise korzystając z otwartego poboru do PPF – Pokemon Police Force – zaczną pracę jako stróże prawa i będą przesyłać pieniądze do Ziggyego, który będzie w tym czasie pilnował wszystkiego na miejscu. Obydwoje wypełnili test teoretyczny i wysłali je do Centrali PPF w Veilstone blisko dwa tygodnie temu. Problem i ich zdenerwowanie polegało na tym że wciąż nie było odpowiedzi, mimo że wielu ludzi już dawno dostało swoje odpowiedzi. Były dwa wyjścia ; albo byli zbyt słabi i nawet nie chciano na nich marnować czasu albo te „odpowiedzi" ktoś przechwycił a mówiąc ktoś cała trójka myślała o państwie Trout. Nie wiedzieć czemu ani po co, ilekroć którekolwiek wspominało o PPF obydwoje natychmiast zmieniali temat, pan Trout bardziej łagodnie natomiast pani Trout…. _NIE MAM ZAMIARU TEGO SŁUCHAĆ! DO PRACY OBIBOKI!_

-No to co robimy, jeśli te listy zostały przechwycone to jesteście w dupie. – westchnął Ziggy.

Power szybko wstał i natychmiast zaczął krążyć po pokoju niczym wściekły, z rękoma założony w uścisku z tyłu pleców. Elise i Ziggy krążyli za nim wzrokiem, wiedząc że za moment coś wymyśli. Po chwili chłopak stanął w lekkim rozkroku plecami do nich.

-Musimy przeszukać biuro państwa Trout. – powiedział po chwili milczenia.

-Zwariowałeś? – spytał Ziggy kładąc się na łóżko z rozłożonymi ramionami. - Nikogo tam nie wpuszczają, drzwi są pod kluczem i na dodatek zawsze ktoś tam siedzi, nie ma szans

-A więc trzeba użyć planu ostatecznego.

Ziggy i Elise zamarli w bezruchu. Niemożliwe żeby właśnie chciał go użyć! To niemożliwe!

-Power…nie mówisz o.

-Mówię. Operacja "Świąteczne ciacho" to nasza jedyna szansa.

* * *

Jutro lub w niedzielę rozdział Czerwieni i Błękitu, w następny piątek kolejny rozdział PZG lecz w następną sobotę nie będzie rozdział CiB.

Do zobaczenia !


End file.
